


The Lost Boys In Blue.

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Confused Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Innocent Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: This will confusing (at the start) as I'm trying to get a feel for the characters!Also a lot of PoV changes between characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will confusing (at the start) as I'm trying to get a feel for the characters!  
> Also a lot of PoV changes between characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting fresh. Sorry for any confusion.

Connor, an Android sent by CyberLife.

Markus, an Android that became a Deviant, leader of Jericho started a "war".

Everything was going well in Detroit, after Markus got the freedom for his people.

But when two new Androids get created, Markus and Connor may start getting some strange experiences with these two new Androids hanging around.

One Android refuses to take orders from anyone other then himself. The other is very willing to do whatever orders he is given, which could lead him to danger.


	2. Android: Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new Androids;  
> The Android that can't seem to listen to anyone.  
> The Android that will happily obey.
> 
>  
> 
> **This will start off slow!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this going to be confusing? Yes, yes it is.

_Atlas, was a new security Prototype-Android._

**20th January, Time: 00:00**

Atlas was just finishing putting the kids to bed, before returning to the kitchen to finish cleaning up, before the man of the house, Mr officer Collins, took him out with him for a job.

"Officer Collins, over here!" Atlas heard a man say in their direction when the entered the house. His LED flashed yellow as he took in the scene around him. "Who's the android?" The same man asked "it's mine, brought it a few months ago these things are actually pretty useful. Its supposed to be good." Atlas only looked at the blood stained floor when another officer walked over.

Atlas was programmed to investigate crime scenes, just he never got to go to any Collins only ever let him work around the house. "Only reason you're here is because you've actually proven to be a decent Android." Officer Col. walked off from Atlas allowing him to look at the scene in front of him.

A woman and man dead, both being stabbed 10 times, Atlas scanned the room finding blood for the victims and blood of the attacker, since the man actually tried fighting back. Walking towards the two officers telling him the information he found as well as telling the three locations the attacker used most recently. "Wow, need to take this to more places, go to the station and sort the crap out there, take your Android with you." The unknown officer to Atlas walked away.

"Well, come on gotta go update, and get your name known a small bit in the station." Atlas only gave a nod, following Collins out to his car again heading towards their destination.

Once walking into the station, Atlas kept close to the man he knew. "Sit there and don't talk until I need you to." Collins ordered, Atlas simply followed. Atlas checked his software and the evidence he collected several times, before he heard more people around him. LED flashing yellow as there was shouting from a man a few officers were pulling along.

"Atlas! Ass over here!" Collins commanded making Atlas follow. "Now stand in there and learn." Not asking why Atlas walked in the room with a few men looking at the man handcuffed in a room. Giving a simple head tilt before standing out the way to watch. It only took an hour according to Atlas, sitting back at the desk feeling like he was being watched, since he was by two people.

An Android and another person he didn't know, being so distracted Collins yelled at him. "Pay attention, you dumb Android!" Forcing his attention back to the officer in front of him. But then they were interrupted by the same men Atlas got distracted by.

"Got yourself an Android Collins?" The older looking man was looking more at Atlas then him. "Decided why not, its a pretty decent one almost like yours, Anderson."

"So what's the name, huh Android?" Lieutenant Anderson looked directly at Atlas. Not knowing whether to answer or not he looked at the floor, only to receive a kick from his officer. "A-Atlas that's my name, Lieutenant." Atlas saw the Lieutenant nod at him. "Well good to meet you."

Both Androids gave each other small awkward glances while the humans talked. "Anderson, Collins! Both of you taking the next case, now get to it!" Atlas and the other Android, both followed their men out the station to work.


End file.
